


Fate/Grand Order Futa One Shots

by BurstEdge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: A collection of Fate/Grand Order related futanari one-shots.





	1. Request Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm doing another one of these. Even thought I haven't done much of the RWBY one shots and have been lazing around with the Persona one shots, but I just wanted to do it again. Hopefully, doing a few of these will renew my vigor to write again.

Yeah, you know who it is. I've returned with another futa one-shot collection, this time featuring the lovely ladies everyone's favorite bank account-draining mobile game. That's right, I'm talking about Fate/Grand Order.

As the title obviously implies, this series focuses on legendary women from history and folklore getting their freak on with a little extra between the legs. I'd list all of the girls here, but there's so many of them that they make the list of girls from RWBY and Persona put together look miniscule in comparison. Am I exaggerating? I might be, but you get the idea.

And I've moderated the comments again to see which ones I can do and as always, as I mentioned in my earlier works, no gross stuff. Have fun.


	2. New Student (Jack x Futa!Illya and Futa!Kuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack transfer to Illya and Kuro's school, where the two girls give her a warm and rough welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi).

It was a regular morning at the elementary division at Homurahara Academy. All of the students were chatting amongst themselves about various topics until the teacher gained their attention.

"Alright, boys and girls, settle down."

Everyone in the room went silent so they could hear the teacher's announcement.

"We have a new student that will be joining us today, so I want you all to welcome her."

The door opened and a small girl with white hair and green eyes walked into the room. She turned towards the class and smiled brightly.

"Hello, my name is Jack. Nice to meet you."

Everyone said their hellos to Jack, but Kuro stared at her with a naughty look in her eyes.

"We're going to have some fun with her," she said while licking her lips.

* * *

Jack had a lot of fun meeting her new classmates and discovering the new interests that they had. She enjoyed sweets and told them that her mother was a great baker who let her taste some of her creations. It was the longest time she had made some new friends and she was very happy.

The school day was over and all of students prepared to go home. Jack was doing the same, when she was approached by Illya and Kuro.

"Hey Jack," Illya said. "I hope you enjoyed your time here."

"I really did!" Jack cheered. "I had no idea it was so fun."

Kuro licked her lips. "Well, we can have some more fun before we go home. Some private fun~"

Jack tilted her head, wondering what Kuro was talking about.

"Kuro!" Illya snapped. "We agreed not to talk about it here!"

"Which is why we are going to leave school and take it somewhere private," Kuro said. "Don't worry, nobody is going to see us."

Illya sighed. "If you say so." She turned to Jack. "Would you like to come with us. We have a secret place we like to go to before we head home after school. Trust me, you'll love it."

Jack's eyes widened with excitement, wanting to see the secret place the two girls were talking about. "It sounds awesome! I can't wait to see it."

Kuro's smile grew devious and lustful. "Perfect. Follow us and you'll won't be disappointed."

* * *

Jack was amazed at the secret place Illya and Kuro told her about earlier. It was an abandoned warehouse still appeared like it was in use.

"Wow, this place looks so cool!" Jack beamed. "What kind of fun are we going to have here?"

Illya and Kuro grinned at each other as they began to undo their skirts without Jack noticing.

"You'll see soon enough," Kuro said.

Jack looked around the warehouse with sparkling eyes. "I can't wait to have some fun in here!"

"You won't have to any longer. Turn around."

Jack did as she was told and her eyes widened even further. Illya and Kuro still had uniform tops on, but they had discarded their skirts and panties. And what they had between their legs made Jack shiver with delight.

"Y-You... you have..."

"A pair of thick cocks ready to fuck you," Kuro said, proudly displaying her cock.

Illya sighed. "You always have to be this crude, don't you?"

Kuro winked at her. "I'm always crude when I'm about to fuck a girl. And I had my eye on this girls ass for quite a while." She turned to Jack with a perverted grin. "I had no idea someone of your size had a big ass. Why don't you show it to us?"

Jack blushed. "W-Well, if it's you, then I guess it's okay."

She turned around and lifted her skirt. Just as Kuro said, her ass was much bigger than normal, and her panties have sunken into the soft flesh.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought," Illya said in awe.

Kuro walked up to Jack and gave her ass a smack. "Nice and fat, just how I like them."

Jack cooed from the rough treatment Kuro was giving her ass. "Be gentle... I'm really sensitive down there."

"Oh, I'll be gentle," Kuro said, pulling Jack's panties down. She spread her ass cheeks apart and prodded her tight hole with her cock. 

"Hey, don't leave me out," Illya said, moving up in front of Jack and rubbing her cock against her pussy.

Jack squirmed a little. "You are going to be gentle, right?"

"Of course we're going to be gentle," Kuro said. "Just... give me a second."

She slowly pushed into Jack's ass until her cock was fully sheathed inside.

"Mmm... so tight~!"

"I'm going inside next, Jack-chan," Illya said, slowly pushing into the girl's pussy, causing her to moan in pain. Both of the girls hugged and kissed her to take her mind off of it.

"Illya, I can feel you through her ass," Kuro moaned.

"And I feel you through her pussy," Illya replied with a moan as well.

For a few seconds, it hurt for Jack, being penetrated in both of her holes. But after a while, she started to adjust to it and liked it. Illya and Kuro sensed that she was relaxed and started to increase their movements. Soon enough, they began to move faster and faster, enjoying the sensation of fucking the new girl.

"So good! So gooooood~!" Jack moaned.

"This is the best ass I've ever fucked in my life!" Kuro cheered. "Even more than Miyu's!"

"Don't say that kind of stuff when you're balls deep in another girl!" Illya whined as she felt her climax approach.

Jack felt the girls' dicks throb inside of her, so she squeezed both of their holes to make them cum.

"Inside! I want to feel all of it!"

Illya and Kuro thrusted harder until they finally reached the end. With one last thrust, they came inside of Jack, filling her both of her holes to the brim.

"Ahhh~ So good," Jack moaned.

Kuro smirked as she patted Jack's ass. "We're going to get along just fine."

Illya grinned. "Yes, we are."


	3. Celtic Charm (Futa!Medb x Scathach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medb uses her charms to put Scathach under her spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Verchan.

It was no secret that Medb was a slut. Actually, slut would be putting it a tad midly in her case. She was the easiest woman to walk around in Chaldea. At least, that what the rumors claim. 

Medb is not actually a slut. She just likes being around strong men. She had one in particular, but surprisingly, she shifted her interests to another. Even more surprising, it was a woman. Not just any woman, you. She fancied the Queen of the Land of Shadows herself: Scathach.

There were many reasons why she found the Lancer attractive, putting aside from the fact that her bodysuit hugs her curves a lot more than it should. Her grace and skill with her many spears lit a fire in the petite Rider, which caused her own personal spear to rise in anticipation.

"Hmm? You want the queen as well, don't you?" Medb said, smiling at her bulging panties. "Don't worry, we'll have our chance soon enough... and I've got just the right amount of charm to do it."

* * *

Unfortunately, charming Scathach proved to be much more difficult than Medb claimed it would. The stern woman would not allow herself to be charmed so easily by the likes of Medb, given her nature. Little did she know, Medb was not deterred. She would get Scathach to bend over for her with a surefire method.

"Oh Scathach~"

The mature Lancer let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that Medb was once again attempting to get her attention.

"What do you want you little... huh?"

Scathach was about to tell the promiscuous Rider off, until she saw what she was doing. Medb, while smiling smugly, had her skirt lifted up with her panties pulled down, showing off her thick cock.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Scathach asked, feeling her mouth go dry.

Medb winked at her while swinging her girth back and forth. "Why don't you come here and try it out for yourself?"

Scathach found herself walking towards Medb and kneeling down so her face was an inch away from the Rider's cock.

"It's not going to suck itself~" Medb said in a sweet tone.

Scathach unconsciously obeyed and opened her mouth, taking in Medb's cock and lightly sucks on it.

"Ooh... that feels good," Medb moaned contently. "But... it's not good enough!"

Putting her hands on Scathach's head, Medb began thrusting in and out of Scathach's mouth with all the strength she could muster. Her mouth was warm, wet ad wrapped around her cock like a wet vice. It was blissful.

"That's it," Medb moaned, thrusting faster. "Pleasure your queen! Know that you will always be useful as a cockwarmer! Your pussy and ass will have to wait, for I am enamoured with your lovely mouth. Now, brace yourself for my wonderous seed to grace your slutty mouth!"

Scathach was starting to get wet at the thought of tasting Medb's cum. Her mind was protesting it, but every part of her body wanted to feel experience the sweet release that was the Queen of Connacht's rich cum.

"Here... it... cums!"

Medb hilted herself deep in Scathach's mouth as she filled it with her warm spunk. Scathach shuddered with pleasure as the fluid graced her palate. The rich flavor was heavenly in every sense of the word.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Medb said, thrusting into the Lancer's mouth. "Because this is merely the beginning." 


	4. Family Bonding (Futa!Mordred x Latoria Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred engages in "familial bonding" with the altered Lancer counterpart of her father. Most bonding involves the King of Storms riding her son like a rented mule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mechblade007.

"Hah... hah... hah~"

Mordred's room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, accompanied by the sounds of flesh smacking. The reason for this was due to Mordred rapidly stroking her cock while looking at amourous pictures on her laptop. And these were not mere amorous pictures she was viewing while masturbating at a feverish pace were of Lancer Artoria Alter, the King of Storms, wield of the spear Rhongomyniad... and her father.

"Stupid father and her huge tits," Mordred grumbled, stroking herself to madness as she scrolled through images of Latoria Alter in skimpy swimsuits, tight outfits that showed off her curves or simply in her birthday suit. Honestly, the young knight didn't care what attire or lack thereof Latoria was in. As long as she could view her beautiful body while jacking off, it was alright with her.

"If only she was here... I would pound her until she wasn't able to breathe. I would have that bitch beg for my cock for hours and hours!"

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

Mordred jumped out of her chair and fell to the floor upon hearing a voice coming from behind her.

"Ow... who the hell said that? Whoever it was, they're gonna get it."

She turned around and intended to tell off who dared to startle her at such an hour... only for her words to fail her upon seeing who it was.

"F-F-Father?"

Standing before her, in all her barely-armored glory was the altered Lancer variant of Artoria Pendragon, looking down on her son with an amused look.

"My my," she said. "To think that my own son would lust after me. How adorable."

Mordred blushed madly at being caught. "W-What are you doing here? And why the hell didn't you knock?!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Latoria said without losing her grin. "But it seems like I'm the one who is surprised." She kneeled down to get a closer look at Mordred's erection. "Hmm. I honestly thought you bed one of the many women here with that girth of yours."

Mordred turned away. "I've had some trouble with that. Mainly, me putting my foot in my mouth every time."

"Are you sure it's that and not an overall lack experience?" Latoria asked in a teasing tone.

Mordred blushed harder. "Maybe."

Latoria's grin grew. "In that case, allow me to teach you what you're missing out on."

With the wave of her hand, Latoria dispelled her armor, leaving her pale, shapely body visible for Mordred to see. Which was also the cause of her member throbbing.

"Well? What do you think?" Latoria asked, taking pleasure in her son's embarrassment.

Mordred's jaw was wide opn, unable to comprehend what was happening, even though Latoria was hovering above her, slowly lowering herself onto her cock.

"Oh my... you're quite big, my son~" the mature lancer moaned. "I might get addicted to you."

She bounced up and down Mordred's length, fondling her large, pale mounds while Mordred let out shameless moans.

"So... tight... gah!"

Mordred immediately came, filling Latoria up and passing out.

"Hmm. What a shame. I expected you to last longer."

She pulled her son's limp cock out of her pussy, feeling her cum ooze out.

"Oh well. There's always next time, I suppose."


End file.
